A search and A new life
by GothicAngel07
Summary: as many knows, the demon king, lelouch vi brittania died in the hands of the miraculous rebel, zero. but after a few months, a person who had the same face as lelouch appeared. who is this person and why is he traveling from land to land?
1. Chapter 1

A Search and a New Life

Chapter I

"Where am I?" Lelouch said upon waking up.

"You . . . do you want to live or do you want to die? Do you have no regrets or do you regret everything you have done?" a voice said behind the dark fog

"Do you want another chance? A chance to live again?" slowly a shadow of a girl appeared.

"Chance? Regret?"

"You do know the power of geass, right? Lelouch Lamperouge. Or is it . . . Zero? Please excuse my rudeness, Emperor Lelouch VI Brittania."

"You. . . But how do yo-"

"Do you accept or not?" the voice said as it moved closer to Lelouch.

"Y . . . yes" he answered hesitantly.

After hearing his answer, the shadow slowly showed its true form. A girl with long blonde hair appeared before him and both of her eyes had the mark of geass.

"Then find me. If you are able to find me, I shall bestow upon you another life. For now I shall give you a year to search for me. I will seal your memories as a part of our deal. Now you shall be awakened, Lelouch"

He woke up gasping for air inside a coffin. At that moment, someone was burying him. He knocked hard at its door, hoping that someone would hear it.

"Your highness!" Jeremiah shouted from the surface.

Jeremiah quickly removed the pile of dirt on top of the coffin and freed him

"Your highness! Yo . . . you but how could this be?"

"Thanks for . . . helping . . . me get . . . out of there" Lelouch said as he sat up in the coffin and he crawled out of the hole gasping for air.

"Your high-" Jeremiah was unable to finish what he was about say because of Lelouch's sudden question.

"Why are you calling me your highness? Am I some kind of royalty? By the way, what's your name?"

Jeremiah paused for a moment before saying a hesitant reply.

"J . . . Jere . . . miah"

"Jeremiah? Nice to meet you. I am . . . I am . . . I am Lelouch. Lelouch Lamperouge."

By that sentence, Jeremiah noticed something odd. He knew that his highness stopped calling himself by that name ever since he was acknowledged as the 99th emperor of the Holly Brittanian Empire. Jeremiah stared at Lelouch, trying to come up with an explanation to how someone who has died in front of the whole world is now sitting in front of him. Jeremiah's concentration broke after hearing loud grumble from his highness' stomach.

"I am sorry about that. It seems like I am hungry

"I am sorry for not noticing sooner, your highness. Come with me and let me serve you your meal" Jeremiah said as he bowed down to show respect to his highness.

Lelouch got confused. "Why is he acting that way and why is he calling me is highness?" These thoughts came running through his mind.

After a few minutes of walking, they were able to arrive at a gigantic mansion that seemed like a home of a noble. As the both of them entered, maids and butlers lined by the front door and greeted them.

"Welcome home, your highness"

"Prepare a meal for his highness right now!" Jeremiah said

The maids went off to do as they were instructed, leaving the two behind.

"Your highness, I will prepare your room so please sit down and relax." He said as he bowed down once again before leaving.

Lelouch rolled his eyes in every corner of the living room.

"What a big house . . . But this is not the time to say that." He said in his thought

"What if I am the owner of this house? What if I am a noble? But why did I end up being buried alive if I am a noble?"

Questions kept on coming inside his head but he was unable to answer any of it. Not only because he don't know even a single person in that house (except Jeremiah) but also because the only thing he can remember is his name. After 5 minutes, a maid came to take him to his seat.

"Your highness, your meal is served. Please allow me to take you to your seat."

He stood up and followed her. The table was prepared in an elegant way and the maids lined up once again.

"Please enjoy, your highness" they said in a chorus.

He sat on the chair and started eating

"Your highness, your room is now ready. Some clothes are also prepared for you in the cabinet"

"Thank you so much, Jeremiah"

After eating, Jeremiah led him to his room. Upon entering, he went straight to the bathroom and had a warm bath.

The behavior of the people around him confused him more and more. Despite the fact that he was a normal 18 year old boy, the people around him called him his highness including Jeremiah who he had just met.

"I think I'll just rest for today."

He dressed himself and went to sleep after drying his hair.

"Lelouch, Do not forget our deal." A voice said out of nowhere.

"You must find me before the appointed day" the voice continued before he woke up.

The sun's morning ray touched his face that caused him to wake up. Not only that, but also by the maids that lined up near the door, bringing him his breakfast and asking him to enjoy the meal.

"Your highness, I am sorry for the inconvenience. Please tell me if you have any request" Jeremiah said as he bowed down again.

They left the room leaving the half-asleep Lelouch behind. He silently ate the Italian pasta they served him. Somehow, when Lelouch saw bell peppers and mushrooms in the pasta, it reminded him of pizza. Something he was craving to eat with a certain someone he can't seem to remember.

After eating, he decided to stroll around the mansion. It had a garden where dozens of orange trees are planted. He walked and walked until he got tired. He decided to rest under the shade of an orange tree. While enjoying the warm breeze and the wonderful story of the book he found on top of the table for hours, he fell asleep unknowingly.

A girl with long blonde hair was walking towards him who happened to be frozen in shock upon seeing this girl's eyes.

"I will give you a year to search for me. If you are able to find me, then I shall bestow upon you another life" the girl said before vanishing away.

He opened his eyes and found himself inside his room. He was wondering to how in the world did he ended up here when the last scenery he saw was that of a garden full of orange trees

"Your highness" Jeremiah said upon entering the room.

"What happened? Why am I here?" he said as he sat up

"You were not present this afternoon so I had people search for you. They found you sleeping under an orange tree at the garden and carried you here" he said as he bowed down again in respect.

"Jeremiah, why are you calling me your highness?" he said as his amethyst eyes stared straight at the man by the door

"That is simply because you are my only master, your highness"

Things in his head started to grow more complicated. He can't come up with a reason as to why such a man had great loyalty for him. He only found himself looking for answers as he stared endlessly at the blue moon.

"Your highness, Please eat this." A maid said upon entering the room with a bowl of porridge and a glass of milk on a silver tray.

"This milk will help you have a good night sleep." She continued before leaving the room.

He sighed deeply and asked himself.

"Who exactly am I?"

He took a spoonful of porridge and ate while filling his head with conclusions.

After the meal, he went inside the bathroom and took a warm bath.

"If I am his master, then does that mean I am a noble?

He took a dip and relaxed. As he closed his eyes, he saw a flashback that was not familiar to him.

"Your majesty, Please come this way. Your parents had summoned your presence." A butler said as he lowered his head and extended his hand to a girl.

The girl said nothing and followed him silently. They walked on the hallway of the house where a green house can be at sight. This girl stopped for a moment and touched her long blonde hair as she stared at the green house. Her emerald eyes showed no emotion as she continued to stare at the green house.

He then opened his eyes and recalled the dream he had last night where the same girl appeared. He then remembered the words that this girl spoke of.

"I will give you a year to search for me. If you are able to find me, then I shall bestow upon you another life"

He stood up in shock knowing that he had already wasted a day. Lelouch then decided to start searching for her tomorrow. He exited the bath and wore his clothes.

"A year . . . another life . . . find the girl" He said

When morning came, Jeremiah and his troupe headed towards the room with his highness' breakfast. Jeremiah knocked at the door but heard no response. He opened the door and found no one inside it.

"His highness has disappeared again"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

"Search for his highness, right now!" Jeremiah said in a panic

Jeremiah's workers searched for Lelouch immediately after receiving the report that he has gone missing. Meanwhile, Lelouch walked and walked until he reached the city. He was hungry and exhausted. He then decides to rest so he sat on a bench and silently watched people pass by.

"What a lovely place?"

He closed his eyes for a moment and He heard his tummy grumble as if it was giving him a signal that it needs to be filled.

"You must be hungry, here take this." two guys said in chorus as they handed him bread and soda.

He looked up to see to whom the voices belonged to.

"Are you gonna take it or not?"They said once again in chorus.

"Thank you" he said as he took the goods.

He ate silently until he noticed that the two kept on staring at him.

"Do you have a place to go?"

"I am not gonna stay here for long so I don't need a place to stay" he answered

"But do you have money on you? You know you can't survive in this world without it." The two asked as they continued staring at him.

He then realized that he was penniless.

"I'll just find a part time job, and I'll continue my search after I earn the amount of money I'll need." He answered as he stood up.

The two noticed the fact that he had long legs and an outstanding charisma. His raven colored hair falls perfectly at his fair face where his amethyst eyes are located.

"What exactly can you do?" The two asked

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well it's because we need another worker."

"Umm . . . I . . . am not sure"

"Can you talk to girls? We mean, that's a simple thing, right? We will offer you a job since you pass our standards" The two stepped a foot back

"Become a host like us!" the two continued.

Lelouch as expected was surprised by the sudden job proposal made by the two.

"My name is Kino and my name is Hino. We are the top 1 and 2 host' in **ETERNITY.**" They said as they strike a pose.

"Now that you know us, do you accept or not?" They said as they laid their crystal blue eyes upon the man that seems to be surprised and confused.

"Umm . . . I am . . . not sure . . . I think I'll just-"His word got cut off 'cause the two grabbed him by the arm and said

"Please consider it after you see **ETERNITY**, besides the pay is good" They said as they dragged him to a building.

The image of **ETERNITY** in Lelouch's thought was more like a disco bar but as he entered the building. He realized that it was better than what he'd thought at first. As they walked forward, Lelouch saw that the place was more decent than he thought. Then the two showed him one of the rooms in the building. The room was elegantly decorated but it still retained the welcoming atmosphere a normal shop usually has.

They took him to another room and said.

"Wear this and fix your hair. Come out when you're done changing. Afterwards will have a little orientation, then you'll give us your answer. Right?" the two said in chorus before closing the door.

"Just how in the world did I get myself into this mess?" He said as he slowly combs his hair with his fingers.

After a few minutes, he stepped out of the room.

The two then started to flatter him. They had a strange look in their eyes as they slowly inspect him. Lelouch found it truly disturbing.

"Do you agree?" The two ask him in chorus again.

"I'm already dressed so…. I guess I don't have any other choice but to try it now am I"

As if something had accord the twin looks at Lelouch embarrassedly.

"By the way what was your name again?" The two chorused embarrassedly as they both scratch the back of their head.

"I'm Lelouch Lamperouge."

After a few minute of orientation Lelouch found it interesting and he had decided to work for them.

"By the way, had you thought about what you'll be called as? You can't use your real name here, you see?"

Lelouch took a deep breath and looked outside the window. Unknowingly, he said the word 'Lulu'.

The twin then looked at each other and smirked.

"Lulu, it is." The twin shouted startling Lelouch from his musing.

"Now that that's done, go get them, Lulu." The twin then pushed Lelouch on the back towards the main hall.

As soon as Lelouch entered the hall, the chattering stopped and all eyes stared at him. Lelouch then stood in as he would if he was a prince which unknown to him, he is truly is. He then put his left hand over his stomach and bowed slowly.

"It is nice to make your acquaintance. My you can call me 'Lulu'."

The others then returned to their chattering as their curiosity was answered.

He worked at **ETERNITY **until he earned the amount of money he needed for his journey. After earning it, He left.

"Goodbye, Lulu. Good luck in your search" the two said in a chorus

"I hope you find a good replacement for me" Lelouch said as he waved goodbye.

After Lelouch left, Kino asked his twin brother

"Hey, Hino. Don't you think Lulu is somewhat familiar?"

"Yeah, I have been thinking to where have I seen before but I can't remember. Oh, who cares? Lulu already left so there is no point in finding out." the two said before entering the building.

**Back at the Gottwald household**

Jeremiah was in a bad mood upon hearing the report that his highness already left the mansion. It has been 3 days since the disappearance of his highness had occurred and he is still nowhere to be found.

"Summon Flameheart now!" he said in a loud tone.

After a few minutes, a man with blonde hair came running to his living room.

"Sorry, I am late. What would you like me to do? Who is it that you want me to find?" He said as he tried to catch his breath.

"I want you to search for His Highness. Make sure to bring him back unharmed as soon as possible." Jeremiah said in an almost shouting voice.

"Jezz. You need not shout you know I can hear you. Fine I'll find him."

"Make sure that none will know about this search." Jeremiah said as he slowly return to his sit.

"Oh pleazzzsssee. Orange. It's not like you don't know me. I am Britannia's greatest detective William Flameheart." He said as he stood and turned around to leave.

"Don't call me ORANGE!"Jeremiah shouted at the man who had already taken his leave.

"I hope Flameheart finds him fast before the people around him slaughter him. I hope he hadn't died yet."

From the Gottwald household to the place where Lelouch is, a cold breeze traveled, making the young lad sneeze.

"Achoo~"

"Ara, Looks like Lelouch Already sensed my presence. That's odd, was I watching too close?"A woman said as she played with her chair while watching Lelouch through a flat screen TV.

"Hime-sama, I have returned after I had successfully toured around the globe as you instructed" A man said as he bowed down in respect.

She turned to face him with a smile on her face. Her long flowing silky black hair cascading around her shoulder as beautiful burgundy colored eyes looked straight at him. She was wearing a silky violet gown that hugs her body perfectly.

"Just in time, Andrew. I want you to go to your next mission" She said as she smirked demonically at the man in front of her.

"Anything for you, Hime-sama "

She turned to face the tv and smirked once again with a plan in her mind.

"I want you to make my new toy's life miserable"

"I understand, Hime-sama

And from that certain place to where Lelouch is, another cold breeze traveled, making the young lad sneeze again.

"Achoo~. Did I catch a cold? That's odd" he said to himself.

"Oh, well. I better look for that girl."he said as he continued walking.

"But where should I start searching?"

"Ah, she lives at a mansion which had a beautiful green house as it's garden. That's the only thing I know about her."

Though he was clueless to where he should go, he still went on. After a week, the money he had earned at **ETERNITY** was all gone and he got no money to rent a hotel room.

"What should I do now?" He sighed hopelessly.

He looked for a job for hours, hoping that he would get accepted. But with his weak body, he can't do any heavy work. He lost his hope. Until he saw a job ad

"Wanted, Host"

Though he was hesitant, He still took it hoping that he will get accepted. So he walked to the said building and entered.

"Are you still in need for workers?"

The people inside the room awed in surprise in seeing a boy with such great charisma. Without second thought, He got accepted. Since he was traveling, he stayed at work for only 3 to 4 days and went on with his search. This routine was practiced whenever he was in need for money. Without knowing, he became popular with the ladies.

**AFTER THREE MONTHS**

It was late night in Tokyo when two ladies were chatting in the middle of the crowd.

"Hey did you hear? Lulu is coming here." One of them said

"Yeah, I want to see him. I heard he was handsome. My aunt told me that he has raven colored hair and amethyst eyes. She said he was quite tall, too."

These two ladies happened to pass by a witch with long lime-green locks and she happened to have eavesdropped.

"Lulu? Raven hair and amethyst eyes? Maybe he's a different person."She said while trying to convince herself that he is not Lelouch.

She missed that person so much, the only demon that made her heart race. But what can she do? That demon is already dead.

"I shouldn't be thinking this way. But I wonder what Lelouch Is doing right now? I hope he's doing well… This is so frustrating" She said as she looked up at the sky above while tears rolled down her cheeks.

Just when she was about to forget what she was thinking, a man bumped unto her.

"Sorry, I am in a hurry" He said as he took a glance at her before moving forward.

Her heart almost stopped beating after seeing the person in front of her. She chased after him with the hope that this man could be her warlock. When she caught up with him, he was in the middle of a conversation with three mean-looking guys. She saw a normal conversation when suddenly one of the men grabbed him by the collar and punched him in the face.

"I thought you already died during that parade. So you happened to survive from a stab in the chest."

"What are you talking about? "

"Acting innocent? Well, let me do you the favor of letting you remember what it feels like to be stabbed at the chest." The man said as he pulled a knife from the depths of his pocket.

The witch ran to him and shielded the knife using her own body. She was stabbed at her chest. After seeing her lose a lot of amount of blood, he felt as if his body went numb.

"What is this thing doing here?" one of them said as he kicked her

"Now let's continue" he said as he aimed the knife at his chest.

When he was about to thrust the knife at Lelouch's chest, a man with blonde hair appeared. He grabbed unto his hand and twisted it, causing the knife to fall on the ground.

"What the- Who the hell are you?"

"I am someone who must bring that boy back to my client"

Lelouch came closer to the girl with lime-green hair and carried her. He planned their escape while man was busy in beating the crap out of the three mean-looking guys. After this man had beaten them up, He noticed that his highness was gone.

"Eh, I just took care of these freaks for a moment and then he left? Huh. Looks like I'm gonna have a hard time in finding that boy. He didn't leave a trail, how skillful. As expected in orange's master" He said as he went on.

Meanwhile, Lelouch carried the girl in his arms worriedly.

"Hey, hang on. I'm going to take to a hospital"

Her hands gripped on his chest and said

"No, they know that you will take me there. What if they find you, Le. .. louch?" she said before fainting.

"She's right, what if they do find me? I'll be dead in no time. For now I need to take her to someplace where she can rest."He said in his thought.

He went straight to his hotel room and laid her down the bed. He wanted to help her add medicine to her wound but he can't. So he called for a female worker and asked her to apply the medicine for him. He went inside the bathroom and had a warm bath.

"HUH." He sighed deeply

After recalling everything that happened, he sighed again.

After leaving the bathroom, he glanced at the bed and came closer it.

"I think I'll just sleep in the couch" He said as he went close to the drawer

He stopped after feeling a tug on his shirt. He turned to see her and saw her open her eyes.

"Le. . . louch, please don't leave me again." She said while showing him her topaz colored eyes filled with sadness and pain.

Somehow, he felt as if he needed to accompany her throughout the night, he felt as if this girl was someone special to him and without knowing he fell asleep beside this girl.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Code Geass characters. This fic is intended to be read for fun and I don't get any money for this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER III**

"Umm. . ." Lelouch mumbled as he woke up to the scent of a freshly baked pizza.

He pulled himself to a sitting position and saw a woman with long lime-green hair, eating pizza happily on the table. He couldn't help himself but grin to the thought that this woman was stabbed deeply in the chest yesterday.

". . ."this woman noticed him and did nothing but stare at him.

She came closer with a piece of pizza in her hand.

"Le . . . louch?"

Lelouch got shocked after hearing this woman say his name. He filled his head once again with thoughts that made him rather confused.

"Lelouch!"She said as she leaned closer to him that zapped him back to reality.

"W . . . What?"He stuttered.

"Why do you know my name?"He continued as he quickly fixed his expression.

This woman was silenced by that short phrase. Her face portrayed emotions filled with sadness and pain.

"Lelouch, Do you . . . know who I am?" She asked hopelessly.

"That's one of the things I want to ask you."He answered immediately after hearing her question.

She gripped her hands near her chest and lowered her head. After that, she went towards the table and continued eating.

"Hey, are you okay now? Was your wound okay?"

She answered him with silence and continued munching on a slice of pizza.

"Can I atleast know your name if you don't want me ask about your wound? You do know that you are a total stranger to me."He asked as he stepped out of the bed and started folding the sheets.

"You can call me . . . C.C." She said as she took a glimpse at the man near the bed.

After successfully fixing the bed, he went to the bathroom and washed his face.

"C. . . C. Where have I heard this name before?"He wondered.

He exited the bath with the word C.C. running in his head, trying hard to remember when he heard this name. Suddenly, C.C. asked him.

"You are Lelouch. . . right?"

"Yeah, Lelouch Lamperouge. . . "

He passed by her and grabbed his clothes, which caught the attention of the witch.

"Where are you going?"She asked out of curiosity.

"I am going to work"

"Can I –"

"NO!" He said while avoiding the truth to be exposed.

"Hmm. . ."She said as she pouted.

"Where are you going, anyway?"Lelouch asked

"I don't have a definite place to go"

"You're traveling?"

"No, I just don't have a place to go."She answered

"Stay here for now. Think of it as payment for saving me yesterday." He said as he walked towards the bathroom once more and entered.

After getting dressed, he went off. Leaving C.C. behind.

"Hime-sama. I would like to report what had happened during the first part of my mission"

"Umm. . . Andrew, it's way too early to wake me up."She mumbled as she sat up.

"I exposed the identity of Lelouch to three men who had a grudge against him for the loss of their sister. They were able to corner him but a man with blonde hair appeared that led to the failure of the first part of my mission"

"Well, Failure always comes before success so I won't blame you but you better make sure that you will be successful next time." She said as she stroked her long silky black hair.

"I understand, Hime-sama" He said as he bowed down before leaving the room.

"Things are getting quite more interesting "she said as she lay down on the bed once more.

She opened the TV again and started watching the hard working Lelouch.

"Hey, Lulu. A V.I.P. customer on table nine wants you to be her host for today. "

"Yes, manager" he said before walking towards table number nine.

After several hours of work, he went to talk to his manager. He wanted to tell him that he would quit the job to continue in his journey

"Sir, I would like to quit."

"Why? Is there a problem?"

"Actually, I am a traveler. I need to continue my search before my time runs out"

"Okay, I understand. Here's your salary."He said as he handed him a white envelope.

"Thank you so much."

He went off after receiving his pay. After he left, a group of people passed by the club. All of them were drunk from alcohol except for a lady with red hair.

"Hey, be ready to face hell tomorrow."She said as she took a glimpse on one of them.

"Hey, isn't this my buddy?" Tamaki said as he pointed his finger on a poster outside the window of the club.

Her eyes widened after seeing the late emperor of Brittania. She ran towards the building and entered it with the hope that this man was Lelouch.

"Is Lulu still here?"

"Sorry ma'am but Lulu already left and we are already closed"

"Damn!"She said in a loud tone.

Meanwhile, Lelouch was walking towards the hotel when he passed by a pizza hut store. He remembered the want to eat one of these before so he went inside and bought four boxes. He didn't know why he bought that many but his instincts told him that he should buy four boxes. He reached the room after walking for a few minutes.

"I'm home."

"Welcome back, Lelou-"She stopped after seeing the boxes held by Lelouch.

"Could that be pizza?"

"yeah"

She stared straight at the boxes and said

"No, I don't want some"

A giggle managed to escape from Lelouch's lips that made the green haired witch irritated.

"What wa-"

"Let's eat together, okay?" He said as he lightly patted her head.

She stared at him and asked herself

"Is this really Lelouch?"

"What are you staring at?"

"N . . . Nothing"

She sat on the chair by the table and happily opened a pizza box. They ate quietly while still thinking about the odd things that happened today. When suddenly, C.C. decided to break the silence.

"Why did you buy four pizza boxes?"

"I don't know either. I just thought that maybe you would like them cause you were eating some of these early this morning"

"Oh~"

After finishing the boxes of pizza, Lelouch stood up.

"You can use my bed, I'm gonna sleep in a futon."

"Mm. . . Thanks. . . "

He entered the bathroom after cleaning the table. and after he bathed, he prepared his futon.

"Good night" He said before closing the light.

Meanwhile, the red haired girl went directly to the empress of Britannia and reported what she saw.

"Nun . . . I mean your majesty. I want to inform you about what I had seen today."

"What is it, Kallen?"

"I saw a picture in a host club café here in Tokyo."

"And so?"

"Here it is your majesty." She said as she presented her a rolled poster.

Shock filled her face as she saw Lelouch. Her eyes got watery and her body trembled.

"Onii-sama. . . "

"Yes, your majesty. As soon as I saw this picture, I ran towards the building and looked for him but I was unable to find even a glimpse of him."

"Summon Zero." The empress said as she wiped the tears that fell from her purplish eyes.

After a few minutes, Zero came.

"What is it, your majesty?"

"I heard that someone who looks exactly like my brother is now roaming around the city. I want you to find him and bring him back here so that we can confirm his true identity."

"As you wish, your majesty" He said as he tried his best to hide the shock he had from deep within.

And from the Brittanian palace, a cold wind traveled to the room where Lelouch and c.c. are staying at. Making the young lad shiver.

"Hrrrr."

"What's the matter Lelouch?"

"No, Nothing." He said before closing his eyes and slowly falling asleep.

After three months, the girl in his dreams finally appeared. This time, he saw this girl while she was strolling around the green house. It had a fountain in the middle of it and a table beside it. It was a perfect place to relax at noon time. The girl suddenly stopped and looked at him. A brilliant smile spread on her lips as she moved closer to him. She gave him a hug. The shocked Lelouch then opened his eyes and found C.C. beside him, hugging him tightly.

"What . . . is she doing here?"

"Hmm . . . . " She mumbled.

He carried her to the bed and poked her lightly on the forehead

"So careless."

He then went back to sleep. When morning came, Lelouch started packing his things.

"Where are you going?"

"I am traveling so I need to move on."

"Oh, "She said as she pouted.

"Do you want to come?"

"Can I?"

"Well, carrying another luggage is not that painful so . . . Let's go."

"Pack your things and we will be moving on" He continued.

They moved on and continued his search. While they were on the way to Chiba Yokohama, C.C. couldn't help but ask.

"Why are you travelling?"

"That is because I have to look for someone "

"Do you know where that person is?"

"No?"

"Then how will you be able to find that person."

"The only thing I know about her is that she lives in a mansion where a green house is located. There is a fountain inside that green house, and it is the best place to relax."

C.C. stopped for a moment and recalled some things that happened in the past.

"My lady, here's you tea and pastries." A young girl with lime-green hair said.

"Now, now. You know that I don't like waiting" A lady said.

"I am really sorry" the young girl said as she stood by a fountain in the middle of the green house

"Sorry is not enough. You know, I, Raven Stoneheart von Farleigh Hungford, Doesn't accept such mistakes. Now go sit beside that tree and reflect on your actions. You are not allowed to leave that place unless I say so." the lady said before leaving.

This girl stayed there for three days, still reflecting on what she had done without food or water.

"Hey!"Lelouch said as he held her by the arm and shook her lightly.

"What?"

"You have been spacing out for a period of time now."

"I just remembered something."

"Oh, geez. Come here."He said as he pulled her into his embrace.

"The only thing you need to do when you remember things like that is to place your attention on others."

She hugged him back.

"I guess you're right, Lelouch."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

"Lelouch?" c.c. mumbled as she gripped the back of Lelouch shirt.

"Hmm..?" Lelouch replied as he tightened his embrace to the green haired witch.

"Shouldn't we get going? It's going to be night time soon. Time is running, you know"

"Yeah. Right. We should get going." Lelouch pulled himself away from the witch

After detaching himself, he immediately turned his face away from her. Embarrassment kept him from turning back to face the witch once more. But after hearing her voice, Lelouch didn't hesitate and turned back.

"Let's get going" she said

A smirk blossomed in her lips as she started walking forward. The thought that the cruel heartless emperor the world once knew is now having a crimson face out of embarrassment, tickled her heart. But after realizing the fact that she is not sure whether this young lad is warlock slowly turned her smirk into a pout.

**At the Gottwald household**

"What? You lost him?" Jeremiah shouted at William on the other side of the line.

"While i was busy beating the crap out of those who tried to kill him, that boy just ran away. I can't possibly go after them at that instant, now can't I?" William said while holding the telephone six centimeters away from his ears.

"What do you mean 'them'?"

"You see, before i arrived, that boy was in a really sticky situation. He was about to get stabbed by a knife .but, a woman with green hair, if I'm not mistaken, came and shielded the knife for him" William answered

A sigh of relief escaped from Jeremiah's lips after hearing this from William. He didn't thought twice as to who this woman was for he was sure that the woman William had spoken of was the green haired witch, CC. I mean what kind of person would receive a stab meant for another if you don't know that person. Jeremiah cleared his throat before talking again.

"Oh, i see .Then continue your work. I would want his highness returned as soon as possible"

"Yeah yeah" William answered.

After the call ended, Jeremiah sat on the sofa near the table where the telephone is placed.

"Hahaha, What a found his highness, this is really unpredictable. Just where is that green haired witch and his highness could be?"

**Back at Lelouch and CC's location**

"Achoo" CC sneezed

"What's wrong?" asked Lelouch

"Someone must have been talking about me" replied CC to the man looking at her worriedly

"Are you sure it's not a cold?"

"A person like me will never catch a cold"

She continued walking while the other followed her silently.

"Hey" Lelouch suddenly said

His voice caught the attention of the girl that made her turn back to see why he called her. Lelouch walked towards her and leaned closer to her face, close enough to make their foreheads bump. A blush suddenly covered her cheeks and her hands automatically pushed the man slightly away from her.

"I guess you're right. But still you need to be careful, right?" Lelouch said as he removed his coat.

"Here, take this. The night breeze is chilly, you should cover yourself more. You wouldn't want to catch a cold" continued Lelouch as he wore the coat on her

"Thanks" said CC with the blush still visible on her face

"It's November already. Time runs fast, doesn't it?" said Lelouch as he looked up at the cloudy night sky.

"I only have 9 months left to look for her" He added after sighing deeply

"Why are you so eager to find her?" asked CC

"Let's just say I won't live without her" Lelouch answered after sighing once more

"Oh, I see. By the way, aren't you cold?"

"Yeah, a little"

CC held his hand with a smile on her face.

"I'll hold your hand to keep it warm. This is payment for the coat"

Lelouch was speechless; but, a smile appeared on his face. The two started walking again while holding each other's hands. As they were walking, small drops of rain started to fall and slowly these drops of rain started to pour heavier. They had nowhere to go at that time because there were no houses in sight. Luckily, they found an old abandoned temple that served as their home that rainy night.

"Hey, this place is good. I think we can stay here for the night."

Lelouch looked back and found a green haired beauty soaking wet from the rain. His face turned slightly red and his heart was beating faster than normal.

"You should change, I'll wait outside"

**After a few minutes…**

"I'm done. Would you like to change clothes as well?" asked cc

"Yeah"

CC went out

**After another set of minutes…**

"I'm done. Come on in"

CC entered the temple and sat on the floor. She took a glimpse on the man who was sitting at the opposite side.

"Hey, aren't you sleepy?" asked cc

"a little" replied Lelouch

"Come here, let's go to sleep. " CC pulled her luggage closer to her and opened it. From there, she pulled an orange plushie and placed it on the floor.

"Let's use this for now, as our pillow."

Lelouch stood up and walked towards her direction. He then lay down on the floor and closed his eyes.

"This is better than nothing, right?"

CC just answered with a smile and lay down on the floor as well. A few minutes had past but Lelouch was still unable to fall asleep. It's not that he's uncomfortable, he just can't fall asleep.

"Why can't I fall asleep?" Lelouch asked himself

He then took a glimpse on the girl beside him. Her face was so peaceful that made him wonder what kind of dream she is having.

"Prepare jasmine tea and pastries for Sir Ren George Aufborne. And you, slave girl. Hurry up and finish what you're doing" A butler said upon entering the room

The person the butler was referring to stayed silent and continued doing her work. A few minutes later, a man with silver hair entered the house and found a little girl with short green hair carrying a bucket of dirty water. Perhaps that bucket of water was too heavy for her to carry that she keeps on wobbling in her every step. The man felt pity for the little girl and tried to help her but she tripped and accidentally poured the dirty water on the man's pants.

"What's happening here?" said a lady with long flowing black hair as she was going down the stairs.

The butler immediately ran towards the living room to see what had happened.

"You. . .? Raven-sama" the butler bowed down and showed respect after seeing his master.

"butler, discipline her and make sure that a mistake like this will never happen again. George, come this way" said the lady

"yes, raven-sama "

The silver haired man walked towards the lady while the butler grabbed the little girl by the arm and pulled her. The silver haired man did look back to see the girl, his eyes were as emotionless as a doll's. Tears are already forming at the little girls eyelids but she couldn't do anything.

"Stay here as you're punishment"

The butler chained the little girl's feet to the wall and left her there.

CC gasped for air after seeing another nightmare from the past. She sat up and tried her best to stop herself from shaking. Somehow, the past she thought she had long forgotten is coming back again. She took a glimpse on the man sleeping beside her.

"Could you be, by any chance, my warlock?" she said as her lips touched Lelouch's forehead gently.

"I forgot one thing. And that is what had happened to my warlock. I forgot that my warlock is already dead" She said to herself

"I wonder what Nunnaly is doing. I hope she had moved on"

**At the palace…**

"Achoo~"

"What's wrong , your highness?"

"It's okay, Tamaki-kun .What do you have for me?"Nunnaly asked

"Zero's calling, here" Tamaki said before handing the phone to his highness

"yes,Zero?"

"I'm on top of Tokyo right now, your highness. There is still no sign of Lelouch's look alike"

"Is that so? Then continue your search tomorrow. I am sure he's already taking a rest now so you should do so as well."

"Thank you, your highness" He said before turning the phone off

He flew back to the headquarters and this action made a pretty strong wind. This wind took a hat of a passer-by and as expected, the owner ran after her hat.

" The wind tonight is pretty strong, oh well , I better get going" She said as she stroked her long pink hair that curled at the end and moved forward

Disclaimer: i don't own code geass and i don't receive money from this


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

The chirp of the early birds signalled the arrival of a new day. In less than a minute, the whole land was lighted by the sun. Though the sun had rose high, the two was still fast asleep in each other's arms.

A few minutes later, Lelouch woke up. He sat up and rubbed his eyes and after doing so, he took a glance on the woman still fast asleep beside him. He closed his eyes once again and tried to recall his dream.

"Miss, you should go inside now. The sun is about to set and you know how dangerous it is at night." said a man wearing a butler suit

The girl he was talking to didn't move from where she stood but she looked back at the gigantic silver gate. Her beautiful emerald eyes were laid on the mark on top of the gate. A mark that looks like something Lelouch had seen millions of times before but he had no idea when he saw it. He opened his eyes and stood up to get a paper and a pencil. He tried to draw what he saw in his dreams.

"Where have I seen this before?" he mused to himself.

"Seen what before?" Came a voice from behind him startling him to look back.

Upon seeing who it was, he stood up and covered the drawing he made with his body not really knowing why his doing it.

CC looked at him suspiciously then shrug and yawned.

**At the Palace**

Nunnaly called Zero for breakfast.

After a few minutes of waiting, a mask man appeared. The mask man greeted the girl 'good morning' then sat at the table opposite the girl.

"Suzaku you can remove your mask now. Nobody is here but us." Nunnaly politely asked.

The man took his mask off and smiled at the girl. The girl returned his smile and they started to eat their breakfast. Soon the two was talking about what they both had been doing lately till a certain subject made them stop. It was about the girl's brother and the two could not help but feel nostalgia as they both thought of the man and what he had done to finally reach his goal of world peace.

**William's location**

William's phone had rung several times before he had the chance to answer it.

"Hello honey, can't you call me later. I'm a little busy right now so …"

"No, William. You see, Sheiy … She" said the woman William was talking to. Her voice was shaking that made William a little worried.

"What happened to her?"

"Sheiy is missing again, I've searched the whole house but I still can't find her. What do we do? William please look for her"

"I thought it was a serious problem, you got me on that one." William signed heavily and smiled

"What do you mean 'you thought it was a serious problem'? Our only daughter is the one who's missing here!"

"Honey, Sheiy must be wondering around again. You know how your daughter loves traveling." Explained William to his wife

"But.."

"Honey, Have you tried looking for her at other places other than our house?"

"No."

"See. Why don't you go and try? If you still can't find her, then I'll look for her, okay?" suggested William

"I understand. Be careful, okay. I'll call you again later"

After the call ended, William kept his phone in his pocket again and suddenly a faint smile appeared on his lips. He wanted to come back home, be with his family and spend more time with them. He missed them so much, in fact, that single call made him really happy since it had been a few days since he left home for work.

"Nothing really beats family" He said to himself

"okay, break is over. Time to work"

**Back to Lelouch and cc**

The two went out the temple and started walking until they reached the main road. they waited for a taxi to take them downtown. a few minutes later, a taxi came and brought them there.

"Where do we go next?"asked the witch

"Well, i think it's better to stay at a hotel for now while i go look for a job. my money won't last for another week." replied Lelouch

The witch agreed and started to look for a nearby hotel.

"oh, that one. i think that one's good." she said as she pointed at a hotel named** Nancoronaisa hotel and restaurant.**

The two then walked towards it and entered the building.

"how long will we stay here, Lelouch?"asked the witch to the boy who was carrying all the luggage.

"maybe a week will do."he replied

the two went to their room and started to unpack their things. after that, Lelouch got ready to look for a job.

"You're leaving already,Lelouch?" asked cc

"Well, yeah. don't worry, I'll bring pizza when i come back"

A smile immediately blossomed on her face that made the boy blush a bit. he then left the room to avoid the witch from seeing his face. just when he was about to move forward, a girl with long pink hair that curled at the end bumped unto him. Upon seeing her face, Lelouch felt that he had seen this girl before, but then again, there are more things that are familliar to him but he can't seem to remember so he decided to ignore what he felt and continued moving on after he had helped the girl stand up

After a few hours of being alone inside that hotel room, the witch decided to stroll around town. she had plans but she lacks money to do them so she had no choice but to enjoy the breeze at the park. She continued to walk with her eyes closed to see if she will bump into someone and fortunately that did happen.

"I'm sorry, i didn't mean to... cc?"the man said as he stared at the girl infront of him

"do i ... know you?" the witch hesitantly asked.

"It's me Suzaku!"he said as he removed the tinted glass he's wearing

the witch then smiled after seeing an old friend(?) after a long time. cc then asked why Suzaku is out without Zero's mask. The man then started to look serious that made the witch a little uneasy.

"Actually, i did this because i was looking for someone. " said the man

"someone?" asked the witch

"I received a report from one of the black nights that a person who looks exactly like Lelouch and is even using the nickname Lulu is around. So Nunnaly, i mean her highness, ordered me to bring him to her so that she can confirm his true identity. Have you, by any chance, seen him already?"

"I ... haven't"replied the witch hesitantly

"is that so? "

"I want to go home now. bye." said the witch as she tried to avoid the truth from being spilled

The man then grabbed her by the hand and asked why she is so worked up. The witch didn't answer so the man decided to ask her if she would like to go to a pizza parlor to raise her spirit up that immediately brought a smile on the witch's face. Behind a big tree in the park, stood a man with raven hair who was speechless to what he saw just now. he felt a stabbing pain in his chest although he doesn't know the reason why. He looked back to see the green haired witch still happy as he followed the then decided to go home to ease the irritation he's feeling right now.

After eating at the pizza parlor, Suzaku walked cc to the Hotel.

'Say hi to Nunnaly for me , Suzaku' these were the last words Suzaku heard from the green haired witch before she went inside the hotel. Suzaku then started walking while thinking where he could possibly find the emperor's impostor.'Watch out!' said a voice from above that immediately caught the attention of the boy. As expected, he tried to catch the girl who came falling from above.

"good thing, i caught you before you hit the ground."said the girl as she stared at the swan made of glass which she was currently holding.

the boy then grunt as he tried to move the girl ontop of him. the girl then realized that she was on top of the person who saved her so she immediately stood up and apologized with her head bowed down. Suzaku didn't mind it at all so he asked the girl to stop being apologetic and to lift her head up. the girl then raised her head and said 'sorry' once more. Suzaku's eyes widened after seeing Euphy again. He couldn't believe it and to make sure it's not a dream, he hugged the girl.

"Euphy."

the girl was shocked after hearing her name from the man she had met just now so she pulled herself away from him and asked why he knows her name. Suzaku suddenly let go of a faint smile, perhaps he had realized the fact that Euphy already died. The girl remembered something after seeing the boy's face, and unknowingly a blush appeared on her face. She gave the boy what she was holding and lowered her head to hide the blush on her face.

"Here take this. as payment for saving me."she said before she tried to run away.

the boy grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back gently.' this seems to be important to you, enough to make you jump out of the window just to save it. so take it, i don't need it anyway'he said as he placed the swan on her hands.

"Thank you. Umm...I am Euphy Lee, Can you tell me yours aswell?"asked the girl with the blush still visible on her face.

The man thought twice before telling her a fake name, just to make sure that he will be a complete stranger to her and won't lead to his real identity. The girl smiled at him and called his name out loud.'Suzaku Ninomiya'

"Would you want to join me for a walk? and maybe we can find something to repay you for saving me." said the girl happily

The man agreed and they started walking. After a few minutes, The two stopped to rest on a bench and Euphy started to tell stories about herself. She felt comfortable and safe when she's with him and felt that she can entrust the story of her life to him.

"I'm the only daughter of an old couple and that's all i know."She said as she looked up to the sky

"Why so?" Asked the boy

"I don't know, a year and a half ago i woke up in my room but i can't remember anything. Surely, if i got in an accident and lost my memories, isn't home one of the places that would remind me of the past? It's really strange. It feels like my home is a new place for me,and also. there is a girl who often visit me in my dreams, i don't know why but she kept on telling me to look for her if i want to continue my life, and a few days later , some fragments of someones memories came flowing in my head."

The boy was speechless after hearing her story, maybe he found it impossible to happen but then again, not long ago, he had a friend who had a power that can make anyone follow a few seconds, his phone rang that slightly startled him. when he opened the phone, he found Tamaki's text asking him to come and that the queen is summoning his presence.

"What's that?"Asked the girl as she took a peek at his phone.

"Sorry but i have to go now."

"I want to apologized first for looking at your cellphone but i have one question, Could that be, by any chance, Tamaki of the Black Knights?if so, take me with you. I'm a big fan of Zero and the black Knights"

Suzaku couldn't do anything but to agree. This way, he can bring a person who looks like Euphy to the Queen. The two then went to the palace as the Queen ordered.

"Hello, It has been a year and a half , why only tell me this now?You should have started an investigation immediately if you knew that Euphy's body was missing. "Asked the Queen through the phone.

Then a knock on the door startled the Queen enough to close her phone.

"Come in," replied the Queen

The door slided open and came a brunnete boy and beside him, a pink haired girl. The girl smiled at the Queen and greeted her. The Queen was dumbfounded after seeing her and unknowingly teared up. She moved her wheel chair towards the girl and gave her a tight hug and called out her name'Euphy'. The pink haired girl was surprised after hearing this from the Queen, 'How come they know my name? ' she asked herself. And then , the Queen moved back and let go of a faint smile like how Suzaku did remembered Suzaku and looked back but he is not there anymore. She didn't notice when Suzaku left so she decided to chat with the Queen. After a few minutes, the masked man Zero appeared. Euphy was so delighted to see him that She walked towards the man and gave him a tight hug.

"Your highness, I have come as you ordered."said Zero

"I want you to continue looking for him, i want him found as soon as possible."

"Yes, Your highness"answered Zero.

The mask man then left leaving the two behind, the Queen smiled at her. She returned the smile and started chatting with the Queen.

**Meanwhile...**

The irritated Lelouch was so mad that he didn't notice that he had eaten a box of pizza already so when the witch returned home and found an empty box of pizza, she asked

"Why did you ate it, Lelouch?" asked cc

The boy didn't answer but continued munching on a piece of pizza. CC then let out a deep sigh and went towards the bed and lied down. A few minutes later, She fell asleep. When she woke up, She found the boy ready to go to work. He haven't said a word to the girl since last night when she returned back home, perhaps something bad happened to him that gave him a foul mood. She watched him leave the room without saying a word.

"What's wrong with you, Lelouch?"

**Disclaimer: I don't own code geass and the characters i am currently using and i also don't receive money from this fic.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER VI**

"Lulu … Lulu … Lulu! What's wrong with you? You're not paying attention to our customers!" scolded the manager to Lelouch

Lelouch said 'sorry' and continued working. He wanted to do well in his job but the incident yesterday gave him a foul mood. He couldn't explain why he is feeling that way but he is sure of one thing, and that is he hated seeing CC with someone else. He wanted to break them apart when he saw them together yesterday but he couldn't move after seeing her smile.

"I think I should clear my mind, her business got nothing to do with you, Lelouch." He said

"Looks like my toys are doing a good job in entertaining me. By the way, Andrew, It's been a long time since I last used my real name and I want to use it again. Make sure to settle what needs to be settled about this matter. So from now on I want to be called as Raven-sama again, do you understand, George?" asked a lady with flowing black hair.

"George? So I need to change my name too." replied a silver haired boy.

"What's so surprising about that? Didn't you introduce yourself as Ren George Aufborne to Shunz?"Asked the lady.

The boy didn't say a word after hearing this. He bowed down and excused himself to do as the lady told him. The lady smirked to the sight of Lelouch still confused about his feelings.

**Meanwhile…**

"I wonder what's wrong with Lelouch. Ah, I'm bored. I'm the one whose supposed to be mad at him for eating my pizza but why does it seem like he's the one with the bad mood" CC argued with her self

She pulled her orange plushie and hugged it tight. The green haired witch was so bored that she decided to do anything. She took a bath, draw figures on a paper, watched tv, she even played dress up and when she grew tired, she went to sleep with her straight jacket.

**Meanwhile…**

"Euphy." Said the empress after seeing a pink haired girl

Euphy then smiled at the empress and greeted her 'good afternoon'. She walked towards the empress and gave her a tight hug. As expected, the empress returned her smile. A few seconds later, the door slide open and a masked man entered. He walked towards the pink haired girl and grabbed her hair gently before greeting her 'good afternoon'. She blushed a bit and lowered her head slightly.

"Your highness, I would like to speak with you" Zero said as he bowed down in respect

The empress nodded and left the room, leaving the pink haired girl alone.

"Your highness, I got her hair sample. Should I take this to the clinic for a DNA test?" Said Zero

"Yes, and let me know when the results are out" Demanded the empress.

After that short talk, she went back to the room. After a few hours of paper folding with the empress, Euphy decided to go home. Before she could get out of the palace, a brunette man approached her and insisted in taking her home. The two of them walked through the crowd and there Suzaku saw a glimpse of the man he was looking for. He looked back to see if what he saw was real but he couldn't find that man anymore. He then thought that maybe he was just seeing things so he continued walking forward. If he had looked closer he could have found the raven haired man he was looking for because at that moment, he did pass by him. The raven haired man was on his way home.

Lelouch thought hard that he should apologize to CC for what he had done but when he came home and found that girl sleeping on the bed, he couldn't speak a word. He couldn't help but be mesmerized by the beauty in front of him. He can't explain what he felt back then and also why he couldn't stop thinking about her.

As he stared transfixed on CC, the light of the setting sun shown from the window illuminating her. CC then looked like a goddess resting from her throne.

"So beautiful…" He sudden whispered.

Slowly he approached the sleeping girl and touched her face gently but after feeling his gentle touch, CC's amber eyes opened which made the boy jolt up from his kneeling position. He walked away from the bed as he tried to avoid her from seeing his blushed face but the green haired witch stood up.

"What's wrong with you, Lelouch? Why does it seem like you're mad at me when I'm supposed to be the mad one here?" CC said as she tried to stop herself from tearing up.

CC ran past by him who stopped after hearing her say those words but Lelouch couldn't let her run away so he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her lightly to his embrace. After CC completely fell on his chest, Lelouch raised her face up, high enough to kiss her lips. CC was shocked by the boy's sudden kiss that made her mind blank and the next thing she knew is that the boy had already ran out of the room. CC was shocked, not because of the kiss but because of the geass mark on her head that immediately glow after the kiss. She lost the strength on her knees and fell. As for Lelouch, He stood behind their hotel room. He touched his face then sighed.

"Now I know. Why I acted that way when I saw them together. But to think that it's Suzaku, How can I?" He said as he removed his hands on his face that revealed a pair of eyes both marked with geass.

He walked away with mixed emotion on his face. He was both happy and worried at the same time, because now he knows that he is with his beloved witch but then he wouldn't be able to live with her if he can't fulfill his contract with the blonde girl. He immediately went to a nearby eye care center and bought a pair of tinted contact lenses. When he came back to the hotel room, he found his witch still sitting on the same spot where he left her. He walked closer to the girl and grabbed her by the arm and helped her stand up. Upon realizing that the boy had come back, She immediately laid her amber eyes on him with confusion visible on her eyes.

"Just who are you?" asked the witch

"Are you asking because you don't know? I am Lelouch. Lelouch vi Brittania."

After hearing this, CC couldn't stop herself from tearing up and gave the man a tight and tender hug. The man, as expected, returned the hug to her.

"It really is you, my warlock." Said the green haired witch.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own code geass, this fic is made for fun only. I don't receive money from this**


End file.
